In Search of A Sidekick or Crispy Slave Auditions.
by Servant Masters Anonymous
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! Super Joey needs a sidekick, and the auditions go wrong...what will happen to all the bishies? will joey get a sidekick? Will Aura~sama ever stop waving like a stooge? Find out on this first mind blowing episode...Please R
1. Questions Anyone?

In Search for A Sidekick  
  
Or  
  
Crispy Slave Auditions  
  
By: Dreams Are My Reality & Me Gots No Name - of Servant Masters Anonymous  
  
  
  
"Welcome gentlemen." --Mel  
  
*Doors slam behind a crowd of men; locking them inside.*  
  
"You have been asked here today *yeah, asked..anyway*, you came here today to audition for the crispy servant position." --Mel  
  
*Ashley Angel raises his hand.*  
  
"Yes, your crispiness?" --Mel  
  
"I thought it was for Super Joey's sidekick..." --Ashley  
  
"Oh...yeah,...that too...anyway, um...Aura~sama, would you like to clarify?" --Mel  
  
"Ok, the deal here is, whether you know it or not, all of you are going to be released to a store where insane fan girls can buy and force you to do their bidding. Mel gets 1st dibs because she bribed the right people. Isn't that right, Xellos?" --Aura  
  
*Xellos teleports in.*  
  
"Yes, Aura~sama..." --Xellos  
  
*Justin Timberlake raises his hand.*  
  
"Yes, O' curly~topped *Nsyncer?" --Aura  
  
"Will we be able to do what your...um...'servant' does?" --Justin  
  
"No, he was born with that. That's why I chose him!" --Aura  
  
*Glomps Xellos.*  
  
**Cough*...Everyone glances at Mel.*  
  
"Now that I have your attention...Yes, Justin, you will be able to do many things. You see, my friend, Link, has a fairy friend named Navi, who can do wonders in the magic abilities department." --Mel  
  
"Ooohhh!" --all bishies  
  
"Speaking of Link, is he here today, Aura~sama?" --Mel  
  
"Lemme check the bishie list." --Aura  
  
*Takes out the scroll. Rolls out all the way to the door.*  
  
"Yep! He's here! It's Link!" --Aura  
  
*Waves like a fan girl.*  
  
*Link, embarrassed, ducks to hide.*  
  
"Oh well...Anyway, hiya babe! Let's continue on now my pretties..." - -Mel 


	2. Here He Comes To Save The Day

*Elijah Wood raises his hand.*  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"The name is Elijah, and don't you mean...my precious?..."  
  
"No, that will be reserved for my servant, not all of you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Darn...ok, I'm done."  
  
"Hey Aura~sama, check out the almost Link."  
  
*nods at Orlando Bloom.*  
  
"He played Legolas in Lord of The Rings...ain't he cute? Can I keep him? Huh? Huh? Huh?..."  
  
"No, no, Oneechan! We gotta do the auditions, & then there's servant training."  
  
*Xellos (who's been glomped up until now) speaks up.*  
  
"I guess I'm in charge of that, eh?"  
  
"Partly. I'll be you, Rail, & Kuwbara."  
  
"Kuwbara isn't evil! I don't see why your sister got an evil servant & a good servant."  
  
"Look at these guys, Xellos."  
  
*Bishies look around, doing random things like scratching their heads, picking their noses, etc.*  
  
"They look gross."  
  
"They're not exactly malicious & devious. Oh, & by the way, I'm getting another servant."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
*Kurama walks in.*  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!"  
  
*Another bishie is glomped.*  
  
"Ok, way too much anime here...where's a super hero when you need him?"  
  
*A flash of red runs by.*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It's a bird." --Brian Littrell  
  
"It's a plane." --Ernie the Rabbit  
  
*Blur stops...mumbling with a hand on each hip.*  
  
"It's...Joey?" --Chris Kirkpatrick 


	3. Super Joey's Hissy Fit

"That's Super Joey...thank you very much..." --Super Joey  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious...Aura~sama...help...what now?" --Mel  
  
"Captain Obvious is here? Where? Where?" --Aura  
  
"She doesn't mean Dart." --Xellos  
  
"She doesn't? Oh well...um...does Super Joey over there count as a bishie?" --Aura  
  
*thinks*  
  
"Well, I guess so,...though he's not in my book..." --Mel  
  
"HELLO! I'm right here!" --Super Joey  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey Joey, aren't we supposed to find you a side kick?" --Mel  
  
*Super Joey stops and thinks.*  
  
"Yeah, we are." --Super Joey  
  
"So, you can't be here, ok?" --Mel  
  
"Why not? Aren't we picking my sidekick?" --Super Joey  
  
"Yes, and my *cough*slave*cough*." --Mel  
  
*Super Joey steps back and raises his eyebrows.*  
  
"Now that's just plain crispy!" --Super Joey  
  
"Leave now unless you want to submit to a lifetime of servitude." -- Aura  
  
*Xellos makes a whip~cracking sound.*  
  
"We'll have no swookiness out of you, Xellos." --Aura  
  
*Aura~sama's cell phone rings.*  
  
"Hello? Yes? What do you mean 'sue me'? Stole your word?!? I'm just borrowing it. Well that's uncalled for! What you say, Ed. Bye." --Aura  
  
*Hangs up.* 


End file.
